Conflict
by Angel Raye
Summary: There is conflict among some of the Chibi Scouts. Read to find out what it is.


Hi Everyone! Well here is another one. This one is going to be mainly on the girls' day by day life with a little bit of Chibi Scout business.  
An answer to a question left in a review of "Possessed." My favorite Sailor Scout is Sailor Mars with Mercury and Pluto tied for second.  
E-mail me with suggestions and feedback to AngelRaye2@aol.com.  
Also visit my web site at http://angelrayeschibiscouts.homestead.com/angelraye.html  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own this generation of Sailor Scouts.  
  
Conflict  
By  
Angel Raye  
  
Annika sat on the couch swinging her legs and staring at Amy. She was in a counseling session right now and she really did not want to be there. As much as Annika loved Amy she really wanted to be playing right now.  
"Aunt Amy," she said. "May I please ask you something?"  
"Anything," Amy replied.  
"All of the other kids have stopped seeing you about what Lord Sardonyx did to us," Annika pointed out. "Why do I have to keep coming and talking to you?"  
Amy hesitated. It was true that all of the other girls had been released but throughout the course of Annika's therapy Amy had uncovered a new issue and that was her extreme attachment to her mother. Most children were very attached to their parents but Annika's was too extreme. The child was emotionally unstable and Amy realized that should anything happen to Raye, Annika could render herself physically and emotionally incapacitated. Amy discussed her concerns with Raye and Chad and they both agreed to schedule Annika for a couple of sessions a week. It had been hard on Raye to admit that her child was so emotionally unstable but she wanted Annika to be able to function if something happened to her.  
"We still have some things to work out Annika," Amy gently replied. "Now let's move on. Please answer my question."  
Annika scrunched up her face and began to think. Amy had asked her what she liked doing with the other Scouts. "Let's see," she muttered. "Aunt Lita makes me yummy snacks, Aunt Michiru draws with me and you take care of me when Mama and Daddy are away." Annika decided to cooperate until this session was over. She did not want to get into trouble for being stubborn.  
  
After the session Annika decided to go and find Gloria. She checked her friend's quarters first and no one was there. She wasn't in the playroom or the palace living room. Annika finally decided to check outside. She found Hope, Faith, Ariel and Madelyn outside together. She ran up to them. "Have you seen Gloria," she asked. "I'm looking for her."  
"She said she had a club meeting," Faith replied.  
"What club did she join," asked Annika.  
"Remember that club some of the girls in the third grade started," asked Ariel. "She got in."  
"How did she get in," asked Annika.  
"That's what I like to know," demanded Hope flipping back her blue curls. "How could a rude brat like her get in a club and not someone pretty like me?"  
"Oh please," groaned Faith rolling her eyes.  
"Hi everyone," called Gloria coming up.  
"How was the club," Annika asked in an icy voice.  
"Cool," exclaimed Gloria. "We are called the Cool Cats."  
"And how did you get in," asked Hope. "Why weren't we, your family asked to join?"  
"You can join," Gloria pointed out. "Come to the meeting after school with me and they will tell you what to do."  
"All of us," asked Annika eagerly.  
"Well," Gloria hesitated. "I'm afraid it's only for third graders. Sorry Madelyn."  
"It's okay," Madelyn shrugged her shoulders. "I have a lot of friends in my class I play with."  
"So I guess I will come," said Ariel who always had a difficult time fitting in because of her young age. Joining a club might be the way to make some friends outside the palace.  
"Then after school you can come with me," Gloria cried.  
"Yes," all the girls cheered in unison.  
  
After school the next day Gloria took Annika, Hope, Faith and Ariel to a classmate's house. There was a small clubhouse in the girl's back yard. Gloria led them right to it. Inside were five other girls from the third grade.  
"Cool Cats only," stated the owner of the clubhouse, Jasmine.  
"I know," Gloria replied. "They want to join."  
"I see," Jasmine stood up. She was tall for her age with aqua hair and emerald eyes. "If you four want to join then you have to pass the initiation."  
"What initiation," asked Faith.  
"It's simple," Jasmine told them. "You have to steal something."  
"Steal something," gasped Annika  
"Steal something," Jasmine repeated. "And not something small like a piece of candy from the store. You have to steal something expensive."  
"That's wrong," cried Ariel.  
"Do it or you are not in the club," Jasmine pointed out.  
"Gloria did you steal something," asked Faith in amazement.  
"Yes," Gloria replied as she dug around in her book bag. She pulled out a pearl necklace. "I stole this."  
"So are you all in," asked Jasmine.  
"Count me out," demanded Faith. "Michiru Mama and Haruka Papa will ground me for life if they ever found out."  
"I am not doing it either," Ariel agreed. "I do not want to fit in that badly."  
"What about you," Jasmine asked Annika.  
Annika hesitated. She badly wanted to be a part of a group of friends at school but she was a Chibi Scout of justice. Stealing was wrong. She could also hear her mother's voice ringing in her head right now, "If you know something is wrong then you don't do it because in the end it is you who will be punished."  
"Forget it," she said and with that she left with Ariel and Faith following her.  
"Well what about you," Jasmine asked Hope who had not said a word.  
Hope thought hard. She knew stealing was wrong but she wanted to be in this club. She thought for a moment and then made up her mind. "What would you like me to steal," she asked.  
  
Rini was on her way home from school. As usual she was loaded down with homework. She was not looking forward to doing it. To make matters worse Helios was tied up in Elysian right now so it was going to be a while before she could see him.  
"Sailor Cosmic Moon," said a gruff voice behind her. Rini froze in her tracks.  
"Who's there," she asked nervously.  
"You are Sailor Cosmic Moon," the voice replied.  
Rini turned and saw a youma standing there. She gave a shriek of fright as the youma clamped his hands around her neck and lifted her up.  
  
"Can you believe that," asked Faith. "Stealing to join a stupid club. Gloria can be an idiot sometimes but I did not think she was that stupid."  
"Hope stayed behind," Annika pointed out.  
"I know and I can't believe that either," groaned Faith. "If Haruka Papa and Michiru Mama ever find out she will be in so much trouble. I am going to try and talk her out of it later on."  
"Do you think we should tell," asked Ariel.  
"You don't know how badly I want to," Faith replied. "But you know how everyone feels about tattling?"  
"Then what should we do," asked Annika with a worried look on her face."  
Faith stopped walking and sighed, "I don't know."  
A scream interrupted the conversation. "That sounds like Rini," cried Ariel and the three of them headed toward the voice. They saw a huge youma trying to strangle Rini.   
"Let's transform," shouted Annika as she pulled out her transformation pen.  
"Right," the other two pulled out their pens.  
"MARS POWER MAKE UP!"  
"MERCURY POWER MAKE UP!"  
"URANUS POWER MAKE UP!"  
After transformation the three Chibi Scouts dashed to the battle scene. "Hold it right there," shouted Chibi Mars. "How dare you try to kill the future queen. We are the pretty soldiers, the Sailor Chibi Scouts and on behalf of the moon and all our planets...."  
"We will punish you," shouted all three Chibi Scouts in unison.  
The youma growled and threw Rini down. Chibi Mercury quickly dashed over to her to see if she was all right. The youma growled and threw handful of sharp knives at the girls. One of them sliced through a few strands of Chibi Mars's hair. "Watch out," she called. "Those are really sharp."  
"I'll teach him," snapped Chibi Uranus and she powered up. "EARTHQUAKE TREMORS!"  
The youma screamed as the attack hit him. Chibi Mars powered up. "MARS FIRESTORM!" The youma got hit again. In rage he took off.  
"Rini are you all right," asked Chibi Mercury.  
"I'm fine," gasped Rini as she pulled herself to her feet.  
"What was that all about," asked Chibi Uranus.  
"I don't know," Rini replied as she gathered up her schoolbooks. "But he knows I am Sailor Cosmic Moon."  
"This does not sound good," moaned Chibi Mars shaking her head.  
"Come on we best get back to the palace," Rini said and the four of them headed home.  
  
"So I need to take something from this store," asked Hope as she and Gloria stopped in front of one shop, which sold music boxes.  
"Yes," Gloria replied. "I stole something from the jewelry store. It really wasn't that hard. You just got to make sure you don't get caught."  
"Wait a minute," Hope suddenly exclaimed. "Isn't this where Kazumi works?" Kazumi was the fifteen-year-old daughter of the palace gardener. He was a single parent raising her by himself and they lived in the servants' quarters. Usually Kazumi kept to herself even though she was always nice to the children.  
"Yes she does," Gloria replied. "That will be perfect. I can distract her and you can swipe something."  
"Okay tomorrow after school then," Hope stated somewhat nervously.  
"We had better get home," Gloria said. "I want to make sure Annika, Ariel and Faith don't blab."  
"I'll deal with Faith, you just take care of the other two," Hope replied as she and Gloria ran in the direction of the palace.  
  
"I can't believe you are going to do this," shouted Faith in disgust as she hurled her pillow at Hope hitting her on the head.  
"Stealing one little thing is not going to be a big deal," snapped Hope flinging the pillow back at her sister.  
"All to just join a stupid club," Faith stated. "Why is it so important to join this club?"  
"I am sick of being known as a palace brat," Hope replied. "I don't go around slugging people like you, Gloria and Daisy when you get called that. It would be so nice to be called a 'Cool Cat' instead of a palace brat."  
"Well it's dumb," shouted Faith. "You are a thief."  
"And you are a stupid slob," screamed Hope.  
"I would rather be that than a thief," shouted Faith. "I can't believe how stupid you are being."  
"I am not being stupid," snapped Hope. "You are my twin and you are supposed to be my best friend."  
"I refuse to talk to a thief," Faith stated. "If you do steal something then I will no longer think of you as my best friend."  
Hope screamed in fury as she lunged out at Faith. Faith retaliated by knocking Hope down. In a few minutes the two little girls were on the floor fighting.  
"Girls," shouted a voice. Two pairs of arms pulled them apart. Michiru was holding Hope back and Haruka was holding Faith. "What is going on here," demanded Haruka.  
"You two have never been in a fight like this before," Michiru added. "This is unacceptable. Now what is this all about?" Dead silence was the only reply. "Answer us girls," Michiru ordered in the tone of voice which told the twins to cooperate.  
"Nothing," muttered Hope.  
"Nothing," cried Haruka. "What we just saw was not nothing. Now we want an explanation."  
"We were just calling each other names," Hope mumbled.  
"Faith," Haruka inquired.  
Faith badly wanted to tell the truth but she did not want to tattle. She drew in a breath. "She's right," she agreed reluctantly.   
"I think you both need some time to cool down," Michiru said. "You will both find a quiet place and sit for a while."  
With a parting glare at her sister, Faith went to her designated quiet place to sit.  
  
"You have done some stupid things but this one tops it," Annika snapped at Gloria.  
"What business is it of yours," demanded Gloria.  
"Stealing is wrong," Annika replied.  
"You're just jealous because I have made some friends outside the palace and you haven't," sneered Gloria.  
"I am not going to steal just to join some stupid club," Annika answered in a quivering voice.  
"Now you are going to be a crybaby," Gloria stated. "I don't think the 'Cool Cats' would want you anyway with all the crying you do."  
"You are so mean," sobbed Annika. "I can't believe I ever thought you were my best friend."  
"Go and cry to Mommy baby," said Gloria.  
Annika burst into tears and ran off. She bumped into Lita on the way. "Annika what's wrong dear," asked Lita in concern.  
Annika did not answer. She tried to pull free from Lita's grasp but then remembered Amy telling her she needed to let some of the other Scouts comfort her once in a while. Lita who, along with the other scouts, had been told of the situation kept a firm hold of the child. Annika let Lita take her into her arms. She began to cry. "Gloria and I just had a fight," she choked.  
"Oh you know you two are always fighting," Lita replied. "You'll make up soon and be best friends again. What were you two fighting about?"  
Annika badly wanted to tell about Gloria and Hope stealing but she did not want to be branded as a tattletale. So she came as close to the truth as possible. "She called me a crybaby," Annika said.  
"Oh you know Gloria likes to say things like that," Lita assured the child. "Don't get yourself worked up over this."  
Annika wiped her eyes and nodded her head. "Okay," she whispered.   
"Annika," called a voice and Raye came around the corner. "What's wrong Sweetheart?"  
"She just got a little upset," Lita explained as Annika ran into her mother's arms. "She's fine now."  
"Thank you Lita," Raye replied gratefully. Carrying Annika she headed back to their quarters.  
  
"Yippee this fun," squealed Ariel as she bounced on her bed. "It's just like a trampoline."  
"Ariel I really don't think your mother would like you jumping on the bed," Moonbeam pointed out.  
"Oh come on Moonbeam this is fun," Ariel replied breathlessly.  
"Don't come crying to me if you get in trouble," muttered Moonbeam.  
"Ariel," shrieked a voice and Amy came into the room. "What do you think you are doing?"  
Ariel gasped in alarm. She lost her balance and tumbled off the bed, banging her head against the corner of her bedside table. She immediately started wailing. Amy dashed over and scooped her up. "That's why you don't jump on the bed Darling," she said. "Let me take a look." Amy looked at Ariel's forehead and saw a bump beginning to form. She carried Ariel into the kitchen and pulled an ice pack out of the freezer. Sitting down with Ariel in her lap Amy held the pack to the bump.  
"What happened," asked Greg in concern.  
"Our little monkey here decided to jump on the bed," Amy replied.  
"Ariel you know better than that," Greg firmly told his daughter.  
Ariel just sniffed and rested her head on her mother's shoulder. She had just wanted to get her mind off of what had been troubling her all afternoon. "Mommy," she choked.  
"Yes Sweetie," Amy replied.  
"Have you ever wanted to say something but can't because it would be tattling," asked Ariel.  
"I guess when I was a little girl, yes," Amy replied. "Why do you ask?"  
"I was just wondering," Ariel sighed. She was really wondering if she should tell what Gloria and Hope were up too. The last time she ever felt this disgusted toward someone was when Gloria had tossed Annika's hat onto the ice and Annika had fallen in. Ariel just did not know what to do. She curled up in her mother's lap and eventually fell asleep.  
  
"Stardust let me ask you something," said Annika as she sat up in her bed. Raye had put her to bed about a half hour ago but Annika found it difficult to sleep because she was busy thinking about what had happened that afternoon.  
"Anything," the pink kitten sleepily replied.  
"If Moonbeam did something really wrong would you tell your parents," Annika asked.  
"I don't know," said Stardust. "Why?"  
"I know someone who has done something really wrong and I don't know if I should tell or not," Annika sighed as she flopped back down in her bed. She lay quietly thinking about the club and what Gloria had done to join. Now Hope was going to do the same thing. Should Annika tell or not? "Mama," she murmured. Then she sat up and called, "Mama!"   
The door burst open and Raye came flying in. "What's wrong Sweetheart," she asked. "Did you have bad dream?"  
"No I can't sleep," Annika replied.  
"Is there something on your mind," asked Raye sitting down on the bed next to Annika.  
"Yes," said Annika and then did not say anything else. She climbed onto Raye's lap and snuggled down. She began playing with the sleeves of Raye's priestess robes.  
"Care to enlighten me," Raye gently prodded.  
"You know you told me that I should never tattle," asked Annika. "Is that for everything?"  
"There are exceptions," Raye replied. "If this person was hurting themselves or someone else then yes you should tattle."  
Annika sighed and snuggled even deeper into Raye's arms. The situation with Gloria and Hope did not really fit into either category. Raye lay Annika back down in the bed and began to tuck her back in. "You need to get some sleep," she told her. "You have school tomorrow and then you have a session with Aunt Amy."  
"Do I have to," whined Annika.  
"Yes," said Raye firmly. She kissed Annika on the forehead. "Now go to sleep." Raye lay down next to Annika and kept an arm around her. Annika eventually drifted off to sleep.  
  
"Now," Gloria told Hope. "I'll talk to Kazumi and keep her busy and then you can swipe the music box."  
"Okay," Hope replied a little nervously.  
Gloria walked up to Kazumi. "Hi Kazumi," she said.  
"Hi Gloria," Kazumi replied. "Just stopping in on your way home from school?"  
"Yes," Gloria was sure to keep a close eye on Hope.  
While they were engaged in conversation Hope quickly grabbed the music box and stuffed it into her book bag. She went back over to Gloria.  
"Hi Hope so you are here too," exclaimed Kazumi.  
"Yes and I think we need to go now," Hope said.  
"Okay," Gloria replied. "See you back at the palace Kazumi!"  
"Bye girls," called Kazumi.  
"Did you get it," asked Gloria. Hope showed her the inside of her book bag. "Good for you. Now you are in the club."   
  
"You actually went through with it," shrieked Faith in fury.  
"Yes," Hope replied as she pulled the music box out of her book bag.   
"I can't believe it," Annika muttered in disgust as she glared at Gloria.  
"You are going to be in so much trouble if you are found out," Ariel pointed out.  
"Don't even think about tattling," Gloria threatened. "Do you want the Cool Cats to find out?"  
"Well I refuse to be with thieves," snapped Faith.  
"Me too," Annika declared and Ariel nodded her head in agreement.  
"Fine be that way," cried Hope.  
"We don't care," added Gloria.  
"Everyone," gasped Daisy as she, Maggie and Madelyn ran up. "Rini just called us on the communicator. That youma is after her again."  
"Quick we have to go and help her," added Madelyn.  
The five girls did not move. Maggie stopped. "Are you five deaf," she asked. "Come on. We need some Scout power."  
"We don't want to fight with those two," Faith announced pointing to Gloria and Hope.  
"Look whatever differences you have now you need to put aside," Maggie pointed out. "Rini needs us now let's go."  
With a parting glare at each other, the five girls followed their friends.  
  
Rini gasped as the youma held her by her neck. She was finding it very difficult to breathe. Her transformation broach had come off so she could not even transform. "Please hurry girls," she thought. "I really need you."  
"I will destroy you Sailor Cosmic Moon," growled the youma.  
"JUPITER DEADLY LIGHTENING BOLT!"  
"SCREAMS OF DESTRUCTION!"  
The two attacks flew out and hit the youma who dropped Rini. He turned around and saw the eight Chibi Scouts.  
"How dare you attack our leader and our friend," shouted Chibi Jupiter.  
"You have no right trying to kill her," screamed Chibi Saturn.  
"In the name of our planet..." called Chibi Pluto.  
"We will punish you," shouted the rest.  
The youma laughed as sharp knives formed in his hands. He tossed them at the Chibi Scouts. All of them dove out of the way.  
"Careful," shouted Chibi Mars. "If they are anything like the ones from the other day they are very sharp."  
"Maybe we should let him use Chibi Venus and Chibi Neptune as targets," grumbled Chibi Uranus.  
"What was that," asked Chibi Pluto in amazement.  
"Never mind," Chibi Uranus quickly replied as she powered up. "EARTHQUAKE TREMORS!"  
"TIDAL WAVE!"  
The youma groaned as he got hit. "I will be back," he shouted as he took off.  
"Damn," swore Chibi Jupiter.  
"Are you all right Rini," asked Chibi Pluto as she helped Rini up.  
"I think so," she muttered. She looked toward the other Chibi Scouts and a look of horror came over her face. "What the...?"  
"I will no longer work alongside the two of you," screamed Chibi Uranus.  
"Neither will I," shouted Chibi Mercury.  
"Ditto," added Chibi Mars.  
"Well you are going to have to," replied Chibi Venus in rage.  
"We'll see about that," shouted Chibi Uranus and she powered up.  
"What are you doing," screamed Chibi Saturn.  
"EARTHQUAKE TREMORS!" Chibi Neptune and Chibi Venus both screamed as they dodged the attack.  
"Why you..." shouted Chibi Venus in fury and she powered up.   
"VENUS BEAUTIFUL SHOCKWAVE!" Chibi Mercury, Chibi Mars and Chibi Uranus screamed and jumped out of the way. In a few minutes an all out fight was going on between the five Chibi Scouts.   
"Girls stop it," screamed Rini.  
"We can't get in there we'll be hit," cried Chibi Jupiter in despair.  
"We had better get their moms," Chibi Pluto suggested and the remaining four girls took off.  
"Thieves," screamed Chibi Mars throwing her attack at Chibi Venus.  
"Crybaby," shouted Chibi Venus returning the attack.  
"Thieves should not be champions of justice," shouted Chibi Mercury hurling her attack at Chibi Neptune and Chibi Neptune.  
""That's not up to you to decide," screamed Chibi Neptune throwing out her attack.  
"MERCURY BUBBLES FREEZE!" Suddenly all five Chibi Scouts found themselves frozen in ice.  
"Mommy what are you doing," wailed Chibi Mercury.  
"We should be asking you the same question," Mercury replied. The Chibi Scouts looked up and saw Mars, Venus, Neptune and Uranus were there too.  
"Busted," groaned Chibi Uranus.  
"That is putting it mildly," Neptune stated in a stern voice.  
"Hold still," muttered Mars and she powered up. "FIRE SOUL!" Her attack reduced to half melted the ice. Each Sailor Scout grabbed her younger counterpart.  
"To the palace now," ordered Uranus and the Chibi Scouts were marched back.  
  
"So what is going on," demanded Raye in the conference room back at the palace. The five girls were sitting around the table while the adults stood in front of them.  
"Nothing," grumbled Gloria.  
"That was not nothing," Haruka pointed out.  
"It is not good for members of a team to be fighting one another," added Michiru.  
"And we certainly do not want to see any of you attacking each other like that again," Amy finished.  
"So someone had better start explaining," demanded Mina. No one spoke. Annika, Ariel, and Faith just sat and glared at Gloria and Hope.   
"Someone had better start talking," Raye ordered. She glared at her daughter, "Annika." Annika squirmed in her seat but did not say a word.  
"Do we need to start issuing punishments," asked Michiru.  
"Mine is going to be punished anyway," Mina pointed out.   
"So will mine," Raye added. "She knows better than to behave like this."  
"That's not fair," shouted Annika.  
"Start talking," Raye demanded but Annika clamped her mouth shut.  
"Ariel," Amy frowned at her daughter. "I want an explanation for all this."  
"I am not saying," Ariel replied.  
"Shall I get Daddy," asked Amy.  
"No," Ariel quickly replied knowing what that meant.  
"Then start talking," Amy sternly ordered.  
Ariel gave a loud sigh. "Annika, Faith and I were mad at Gloria and Hope," she explained.  
"Mad enough to start fighting like that," asked Mina in disbelief.  
"They did something really awful," Annika stated.  
"Really," Michiru raised an eyebrow at Hope. "And what was that?"  
"They each stole something," Faith replied.  
"They what," shouted Mina.  
"You know that club they joined, the Cool Cats," asked Ariel.  
"In order to join it you have to steal something," added Annika.  
"So they did," finished Faith.  
"Girls," demanded Michiru in a stern voice. Gloria and Hope squirmed in their seats and did not answer.  
"Go and check their book bags," said Annika. "That is where you will find the stuff they stole."  
"I'll be right back," Mina took off toward her quarters.  
"You do not move from that spot young lady," Michiru told Hope firmly before she headed toward her quarters.  
"And you had better not be lying young lady," Raye said to Annika.  
"I'm not Mama," Annika insisted.  
"Faith why did you not tell us this," asked Haruka.  
"You always tell me not to tattle," Faith replied.  
"In this case it's all right," Haruka assured her.  
Mina came back and in her hand was the pearl necklace Gloria had stolen. "To our quarters right now young lady," she ordered in a very dangerous voice. Gloria took off like a shot with Mina at her heels.  
"She is in for a long evening," Raye muttered to Amy glad that her daughter had not done this. Amy nodded her head in agreement.  
Michiru entered the room and in her hands was the music box Hope had stolen, "Hope Elizabeth," she sternly said. "You get yourself up to your room right now. Haruka Papa and I will be there in a minute to discuss your punishment and believe me it is going to be stiff."  
With an ashamed look in her eyes Hope went upstairs. Faith hesitated for a minute and then followed her.  
  
"I'm sorry Hope," Faith told her sister a few minutes later. "But what you did was wrong. I had to tell."  
"I know," sobbed Hope. "I wish I had not done it now."  
"Too late," Faith said. They heard a door open and close, which indicated Michiru and Haruka were back. "Good luck," she told her sister before leaving the room.  
Michiru and Haruka both came in. Michiru was still holding the music box in her hand. "I expect a full explanation," she sternly told Hope.  
"I had to steal it to join a club," Hope explained.  
"Stealing is wrong and if you have to do something like that to join a club then we certainly don't want you to associate with those people," Haruka sternly stated.  
"You don't understand," cried Hope. "I am tired of being called a palace brat. If I joined a club I would not be called that anymore."  
"We know it's hard for all of you at school since you live at the palace," Michiru said. "But this is unacceptable. You and I are going to go and return this to the store right now."  
Hope groaned. That was not going to be fun.  
"As for the rest of your punishment," Haruka began.   
For two weeks Hope lost all of her privileges. Except for school she was not allowed to leave the palace grounds. That meant that she would not be going to a concert with Michiru on Friday. She also had her allowance cut for two weeks.   
"Now let's go," Michiru said firmly and Hope reluctantly followed her out the door.  
  
"You have done some awful things but this takes the cake," Mina was shouting. She could not remember when was the last time she had been so angry.  
"It was only one necklace what's the big deal," Gloria snorted as she rubbed her backside. The minute they had arrived in their quarters Mina had spanked her.  
"Watch your tone or you will be getting another spanking," Mina sternly ordered. "You are grounded until I say otherwise. There will be no television, no stereo, or no video games. You are restricted to palace grounds. There will also be no allowance until I say otherwise. Is that clear young lady?"  
"Yes," muttered Gloria in a sulky voice.  
"Now let's go to the jewelry store and return this," Mina said. "And it will be you talking to the manager so I suggest you start thinking on how you are going to apologize."  
Giving a loud sigh, Gloria followed her mother out of their quarters.  
  
"So from now on you are not to attack another Chibi Scout when you are angry with them," said Raye. "Is that clear?"  
"Yes Ma'am," Annika replied. She had just spent the last thirty minutes listening to her mother lecture on how important teamwork was and that they should not fight among themselves.  
Raye's gaze softened as she sat down next to Annika and took her daughter into her arms. "On a different note I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you for not going along with the crowd," she told Annika.  
"You are," asked Annika as she snuggled down in Raye's arms.  
"Of course I am," Raye replied. "I know how you tend to go with the crowd. This time you didn't and for that I am so proud."  
"I'm glad Mama," murmured Annika. She rested her head against her mother's shoulder and closed her eyes. The last several hours had taken its toll on her and she was exhausted. It was time to rest now.  
  
"So it would have been okay for me to tattle this time," asked Ariel.  
"In that case yes," Amy replied. "What Gloria and Hope did was wrong. I am very glad you did not take part in it."  
"I knew how mad you and Daddy would be if I did," Ariel pointed out.  
"That's putting it mildly," Amy muttered. She reached down and picked Ariel up. "I am not happy that you chose to fight Gloria and Hope but I am proud of the fact that you did not steal."  
"Would you have still loved me if I did steal," asked Ariel as she wrapped her arms around Amy's neck.  
"I will always love you no matter what my darling," Amy assured her.  
Ariel gave her mother a big smile. "What will you give me if I give you a giant hug?"  
"I will give you a giant kiss," Amy replied. Ariel gave her mother a tight hug and got a kiss in return.  
  
"You stupid creeps," Jasmine shouted at Gloria and Hope during recess the next day. After Gloria and Hope had returned their stolen items, their parents decided to talk to the parents of the Cool Cats' members. All the girls were punished had to take their stolen items back. Of course the parents put an immediate end to the club.  
"We weren't the ones who told," Gloria cried. "Annika, Ariel, and Faith were the ones who ratted, not us." Gloria was so mad she had not talked to any of them since the day before. Hope was more forgiving but Gloria was determined to give the silent treatment for as long as she could.  
"Oh I see," murmured Jasmine. "Well I can't do anything to Faith but Annika and Ariel will be easy to get, especially since both of them can be crybabies."  
"Leave them both alone," Hope warned. Like the rest of the Chibi Scouts she was very protective of those two.  
"Don't get in my way," Jasmine ordered.  
"Don't worry," Gloria assured. "She won't."  
  
After school Annika and Ariel were heading toward the corner of the playground. Each of them clutched a note in her hand asking them to meet there.  
"Do you know who wrote this," asked Ariel.  
"No idea," Annika replied looking at the note again.  
"We can tell you," a voice from behind them said. Annika and Ariel turned around and saw Jasmine and the rest of her gang standing there.  
"What do you want," asked Annika nervously.  
"Just need to teach two rats a lesson," Jasmine stated. Before Ariel and Annika had a chance to do anything two other girls grabbed each of them from behind and held their arms tightly.  
"Let go," cried Ariel trying to wiggle free.  
"What are you going to do to us," asked Annika in a frightened voice.  
"You'll see," Jasmine replied as she rolled up her sleeve.  
  
Gloria lay on her bed twirling a lock of hair. She was totally bored without her stereo. Being grounded was no fun at all and Mina had taken every privilege from her. Gloria wondered how long she was going to be under restriction.  
Mina came into the room. "Did you tell those girls that Annika and Ariel told on them," she asked.  
"Yeah so," muttered Gloria.  
"They both got beat up by them after school today," Mina replied.  
"What do you mean," cried Gloria sitting up.  
"Ariel has a black eye and a split lip while Annika has a bloody nose," Mina told her. "Not to mention all the bruises and scratches they received."  
"I didn't know they were going to do that to them," wailed Gloria. "Where are they now?"  
"In Aunt Amy's office," Mina replied.  
Gloria got up and ran out of her quarters with Mina close behind her.  
  
"Ouch Mommy that hurts," sobbed Ariel as Amy placed medicine on her lip.  
"I'm sorry Sweetie," Amy replied. "But we don't want this to get infected."  
"I am going to have a word with these parents," Raye growled as she held an ice pack to Annika's nose. Amy had feared that it would be broken but thankfully it wasn't.   
"You and me both," Amy muttered angrily. When Annika and Ariel did not come home with the other girls Amy and Raye began to worry. Lita had been on her way home from her restaurant when she saw the two girls coming with their injuries. Both of them were crying. Using her superior strength, Lita had picked both of them up and raced them back to the palace.  
"Mama it still hurts," sobbed Annika.   
"I know Sweetheart, give it a chance," Raye soothed as she kissed Annika.  
The door burst open and Gloria flew in. "I am so sorry," she sobbed. "I didn't know they were going to do that to you."  
"It's okay," mumbled Ariel as she wrapped her arms around Amy's neck.  
"Annika I am really sorry about everything," Gloria said. "You are my best friend and I hate it when something lie this happens to you."  
"You mean it," asked Annika.  
"Yes I do," Gloria replied.   
Annika pushed the ice pack out of the way and hopped down off the bed. She gave Gloria a hug. "I am glad we are best friends again," she said.  
"Who needs those dumb girls when I have you," asked Gloria.  
"Well I am glad all is forgiven," Mina heaved a breath of relief.  
"So are we," added Amy and Raye nodded her head in agreement.  
"Let's get back to our quarters young lady," Mina ordered. "You are grounded after all."  
Gloria gave a sigh and followed Mina back to their quarters.  
  
"Don't worry about those girls anymore," Daisy assured Annika and Ariel on the way to school the next day. "I'll protect you from them. If they try anything I will slug them."  
"You shouldn't," Maggie pointed out. "You will only be grounded too."  
"I think having two members of the team grounded at the same time enough," Rini pointed out.  
"I still can't believe all of this," Madelyn shook her head.  
"Me either," said Maggie. "What made the two of you do something that stupid anyway?"  
"Oh leave us alone," snapped Gloria.  
"Cool it everyone," Rini said. "Let's not start off the day with an argument."  
"Then how about a fight," a now familiar gruff voice behind them said. The girls turned around and saw the youma who was after Rini.  
"Oh no," gasped Ariel as she pulled out her pen. Everyone else grabbed her pen too.  
"MOON COSMIC POWER MAKE UP!"  
"MERCURY POWER MAKE UP!"  
"MARS POWER MAKE UP!"  
"JUPITER POWER MAKE UP!"  
"VENUS POWER MAKE UP!"  
"PLUTO POWER MAKE UP!"  
"URANUS POWER MAKE UP!"  
"NEPTUNE POWER MAKE UP!"  
"SATURN POWER MAKE UP!"  
Various forms of transformations took place. One complete the Scouts stood in their uniforms.  
"I have had it with you bullying me," shouted Cosmic Moon. "I will not allow you to so this anymore. I am the future queen and an agent of love and justice and on behalf of the moon..."  
"We will punish you," shouted the Chibi Scouts.  
The youma laughed and pulled out his knives again. He began throwing them. The scouts all screamed as they dodged the knives.  
"MARS FIRESTORM!" Chibi Mars's firestorm flew out and burned up the knives.  
The youma growled and began throwing balls of energy. The girls all got knocked over. Chibi Mercury flipped on her visor and began tapping into her computer. "I have to find his weakness," she muttered.  
"Hurry," shouted Chibi Jupiter as she dodged an attack.  
"VENUS BEAUTIFUL SHOCKWAVE!" The attack flew out and collided with the energy causing a huge explosion.  
"What are you trying to do, kill all of us," shrieked Chibi Neptune.  
"Sorry," called Chibi Venus.  
"I got it," called Chibi Mercury. "Aim for his stomach."  
"Got it," called Chibi Uranus.  
"EARTHQUAKE TREMORS!  
"DESTRUCTIVE RAY!"  
"MERCURY ICE GLACIER!"  
The youma screamed as the attacks hit him leaving him weakened. "Now Cosmic Moon," shouted Chibi Mars.  
"Got it," called Cosmic Moon and she pulled out her scepter. "MOON PRINCESS HEALING KISS!" The youma screamed as he was vaporized.  
"Yes we did it," shrieked Chibi Saturn.  
"Teamwork is important," added Chibi Mars as she and Chibi Venus gave each other a high five.  
"Yes," agreed Cosmic Moon. "Now the only villain we have to face is detention."  
"Oh no we are all late for school," shrieked Chibi Pluto. They all powered down and dashed off to school.  
  
"All of you had detention," cried Raye in disbelief as the girls came home from school.  
"Yes Mama," Annika replied in an ashamed voice.  
"We had to fight this youma," Maggie explained.  
"And we nailed him," Daisy declared.   
"Now he can't kill Rini," Ariel added.  
"Thank goodness for that," Serenity said in relief as she hugged her daughter.  
"Well I hope all of you have learned something from all this," Amy pointed out.  
"What are you talking about," asked Hope.  
"How important teamwork is," Serenity reminded them.  
"And that we should not fight with each other," Rini added.   
Annika, Gloria, Ariel, Hope and Faith all blushed with embarrassment. "We have learned our lesson," said Faith and the others nodded.  
"Good," Michiru stated. "Now I believe some of you are grounded."  
"I'm going," grumbled Hope.  
"Me too," sighed Gloria and they went upstairs.   
Once again there was peace in the Crystal Palace.  



End file.
